


Let the bodies hit the floor

by Owari26



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Eventually Smutty, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26
Summary: After the Quincy war, Grimmjow and Ichigo spend every other Saturday fighting each other.  But one Saturday, Ichigo is late, Grimmjow had enough and goes after Ichigo. When he finds him at Urahara's place, things go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I enjoy writing but I,m still learning. Publishing this is harder than pulling teeth.  
> I want to thank RookandHeron, who was my beta reader. Thank you so much, I could not have done this without you.  
> I also want to thank Mykko_chan, she is reading my other work. Without their positive words, this story was going to gather dust on my harddrive.  
> You can find me on tumblr  
> owari26.tumblr.com
> 
> All Characters © Tite Kubo  
> I do not own any songs in this story.  
> I do not profit from writing, everything is just for my entertainment.

“Damn it, where is he?” Grimmjow was walking around in circles inside Las Noches.

“Stop pacing around, you’re making grooves in the floor, Nel shot him an amusing smile.

“Shut up Nel, nobody asked for your opinion. Fuck it, Kurosaki, I’m done waiting!”  
He tore a Garganta open and disappeared to the human world.

“Go get him panther!” Were the last words he heard from Nelliel before she Sonido’d away.  
In the living world a tear appeared in the sky and a seething blue haired ex Espada stepped  
out of it.

“Where is that orange haired idiot? He’s late for our fight. I’ll show him what happens if you  
let the king of Hueco Mundo wait.”  
Grimmjow raised his Pesquisa to try to locate Kurosaki.  
“Hmm looks like that dipshit is with the sandalhat.”  
A moment later, Grimmjow busted through the wooden doors of the shoten.  
“Oi Kisuke, where is Kurosaki? We were supposed to fight today.”

“I’m afraid Ichigo is busy at the moment,” said Urahara, picking pieces of wood out of his hair,  
“And if you can, try not to break my beloved door or I’ll let Tessai use Bakudou 61 to restrain  
you and I will perform Lingchi on you in the meantime with Benihime. One cut for every splinter of wood.”  
He said it with a creepy serial killer smile on his face. 

Grimmjow looked visibly shaken by that threat because he knew the crazy bastard meant it.

“And if you are looking for Kurosaki-san, he is in the training room downstairs. Remember, no fighting  
down there,” said Urahara who was already back to his goofy self.

“Damn, do you have multiple personalities, or are you just that crazy? You are weirder than Szayel.”  
Grimmjow was shaking his head in disgust as he was thinking back at the pink haired Espada.  
He jumped down the ladder that lead to the training ground. He had been here before to fight Kurosaki, but after  
they destroyed half of the room, they were banned for life. It was a nice sight to see Kisuke trembling in fear after Kurosaki  
transformed into his Vasto Lorde form and they both unleashed a Gran Rey Cero that annihilated half of the training grounds.  
He felt pretty damn proud, until Yoruichi came and almost scratched his face off because he accidentally destroyed her favorite sleeping rock.  
And cats hold grudges for a lifetime! The damn cat pissed, or threw up hairballs in his shoes, every time she got the chance.

Ichigo was standing in the corner of the training grounds with some kind of oval shaped device in his hands.  
He was so occupied with it that he didn’t notice Grimmjow sneaking closer.

“Oi Kurosaki, you’re late!” yelled the former sexta in his ear.

“Damn it, Grimmjow, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I have every right to yell at you, we were supposed to fight today and you’re more than 3 hours late.  
For over a year now, we fight every other Saturday and you just stood me up today for that thing?”Said Grimmjow, pointing at the strange device in Ichigo’s hands.  
“If not for Kisuke’s death threats, I would Cero your ass right here, right now.”

“Yeah yeah, Mr. I-don’t-give-a-fuck-about-other-people, I’m almost ready to leave, just give me 10 minutes.”

Grimmjow shot him an evil glare.  
“What have you got there anyway?”

“I don’t know exactly, Urahara asked me to take it with me to Hueco Mundo today.  
It’s supposed to help me, but I don’t know what it does.”

“No sneaky Shinigami stuff in my desert, I don’t trust that crazy scientist.”

“It’s not your desert alone, and why do you think I’m looking at it before I take it with me?”  
“I had my fair share of things gone wrong thanks to Urahara. I can write whole books about the mischievous adventures of the crazy scientist, so I’m being careful.”

“Well well, Kurosaki, didn’t know you had it in you, must be hard for you to actually have a functioning brain at the moment.”

“Shut up, you insensitive asshole,”Ichigo shot Grimmjow a glare while elbowing him.

Grimmjow was eyeing the suspicious device. To him it looked small. It was oval shaped, black, and there was a faint drumming sound coming from the red crystal center.  
But never underestimate small things, the Hogyoku also looked rather insignificant after all.  
“Let me take a look,” Grimmjow, was now eyeing the thing like it was a ball of wool dangling before a cat.  
An explosion of blue light followed after he put his hand on the device Ichigo held.

“What the hell’s happening! My whole body’s tingling,” said Ichigo, who was still blinded by the explosion of light.

“G... Give it back Kurosaki!”

“Give what back? Damn it, I still don’t see anything," Ichigo, was still rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing with my body? Give it back to me, now!”

Ichigo blinked a few times and when he looked up, he could only stare in absolute shock. For a moment his mind went completely blank.  
He stared like a gaping fish at what was supposed to be Grimmjow.  
“Wha...How...I mean...Damn....this is impossible...”

“I don’t fucking care if it’s possible or not, just reverse it! I’m not going back to Hueco Mundo while looking like a shitty bag of meat.”

“It’s not shitty, you should be honored, you actually look good now,” said Ichigo, laughing.

“You think this is funny, do you? Let’s see how funny this is when you show up at your house looking like an Arrancar.”

Ichigo paled, “Yeah you’re right, I can’t go home looking like a murderous asshole.”

“Yeah a scowling asshole is soooo much better," Grimmjow was trying to imitate Ichigo's scowl to prove his point.

"Now I know why everybody is scared of me, I look like a tug." Ichigo was studying his own face while Grimmjow tried to mimic Ichigo's face expressions.  
“But how is this even possible? We just switched bodies!” said a dumbfounded Ichigo.

“I don’t care how, I want it reversed, and after that, I’m murdering Kisuke! Oi Kurosaki, what the hell do you think you’re doing?  
Don’t fucking touch that!”

“What? I always wanted to know how that hollow hole works.”  
Ichigo was slowly tracing the outline of his hollow hole, well, the hole on Grimmjow’s body.  
“Damn that is sensitive, now I know why you never let anybody touch it. It’s arousing!”  
Ichigo, was now slowly dipping his fingers inside. His face, well, Grimmjow’s face actually, was looking lost in pleasure.

“What the fuck, Kurosaki! Stop touching me! Yourself! Aaaah damn it, this is confusing....” said Grimmjow, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

“This is rather fun actually, better than jerking o...” Ichigo didn’t have time to finish his sentence, Grimmjow shot forward and pushed his hand completely in the hollow hole.

“This is what you get for playing around with MY body. And now you know why we don’t let anybody touch it.”

Ichigo was lying on the floor, sprawled out like a starfish on dry land while gasping for air.  
“P... point taken, guess I deserved that one. Damn I feel like I’ve been struck by lightning.  
I wish I’d known this years ago, that all I had to do was stick my hand into your hole and I would have won easily.  
I could have poked everybody in the hole, rescue Orihime and be back by lunchtime, if you think about it.”

Grimmjow was laughing now, “Didn’t know you were a dirty fighter Kurosaki. Besides, you like fighting too much.

“Yeah you’re right. That’s also the main reason why I keep fighting you. What the hell Grimmjow! Why are you staring at my dick??”

“What? I’m just checking if the carpet matches the drapes, but it’s just bright fucking orange down there. I thought you bleached it,  
it’s such a weird color, I mean, look at it! It almost glows in the dark in there," Grimmjow was showing Ichigo’s goods to the world just to prove his statement.

“Yeah because I have never seen my own pubic hair before, you idiot.”  
Ichigo was trying to remain poker faced. Thank whatever being out there that Grimmjow’s body couldn’t blush because he was sure he would be 50 shades of red by now.  
“And blue is just the most natural color in the world,” said Ichigo in his most sarcastic voice while staring down into Grimmjow’s Hakama.  
Of course he had to be a fucking tripod...

At that moment, Urahara, who had been watching the scène for a while, completely lost it. Grimmjow and Ichigo turned their heads simultaneously to look at the man.  
Urahara was lying on the floor, holding his stomach, while trying to hide his laughter behind his ridiculous fan.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking Ichigo?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Ichigo, started to run.  
What followed were 15 minutes of both of them running and screaming after Urahara, who was pretty damn fast, despite wearing wooden sandals.  
Urahara was screaming for help, “Ooh no... They are going to catch meeeee.”

“The fucker thinks he’s a comedian, look at him waving his arms and shouting," Grimmjow was pointing his hand and trying to prepare a Cero.  
“Damn it, I forgot I was in your body. Cero his ass for me Ichigo.”

“Can I do that? But how?”

“Really Kurosaki? You’ve seen me do it so many times and you still don’t know how? Sometimes I wonder how you managed to survive 2 wars.”

“Yeah what can I say, I surprise myself every day.” said Ichigo, flashing a smile and trying to aim his hand at Urahara.

“Okay, good. Now just concentrate your spiritual energy into your hand, aim and fire it.  
What followed was a big red explosion and a lot of obscene language  
“Damn it, Kurosaki, useless piece of shit. Are you trying to blow my face off? I said fire it, not blow up in your face. You almost destroyed my body.”  
Grimmjow was grabbing for his sword but immediately fell to the ground in shock.  
“Why is there a bleached version of you screaming in my head? It’s threatening to kill me...” Grimmjow's eyes were wide in horror.

“Oh, that’s just Shiro, my inner hollow, I think he wants you to stay away from Zangetsu. I guess no fighting today.”

“Why is he with me and not in your head? It’s just creepy to have him screaming insults in my mind.”  
Grimmjow was still a bit shaken by it.

“To be honest, I don’t know why he’s separated from me, I don’t even know what happened or how...”

“Oi, Kisuke, come here. You have 5 minutes to explain what happened before we decide how we’re going to murder you.”

“My my, Grimmjow, no need to be so mean, I am just a noble, innocent shopkeeper who was trying to help,” Urahara was trying not to laugh too hard while he spoke.

“There is nothing noble, or even remotely innocent about you. Just hurry up and fix this shit,” Grimmjow, was really starting to lose his patience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they finally had enough of each other...That's all I'm going to say ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2. I had to split it up because it was getting to long, expect the greatest hits (* author sings out loud: You know you're gonna have to face it You're addicted to loveeeee ) in the next chapter. I'm halfway in the third chapter, so should be online around the weekend.  
> This is not a very long story, around 3-4 chapters, but I'm planning on making more short stories, following this one, to evolve their relationship.

Urahara tried to look seriously, which was rather impressive considering he was still laughing. He snapped his fan and started to explain what the device was actually for, and how this messed up situation possibly had happened. 

“I designed this device to split Shiro from Ichigo. A few weeks ago, Ichigo came to me asking if such thing was possible. Do you remember our conversation Ichigo-san?” 

“Uhm, yes, I asked If there was a way, I could take Shiro with me to Hueco Mundo. It would be awesome if he could just be a normal hollow for once and not only a part of me. I feel so bad when he can only sit inside my head, watching from the sidelines, and never be actually free.” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in disgust. “Ugh here we go again, mister goody-two-shoes, always being nice to everybody. Your hero-complex makes me sick. Did you ever stop and think what would happen if you let your inexperienced hollow run wild in Hueco Mundo? What would happen with you if he ends up getting killed? Grimmjow didn’t even want to think about all the other stuff that could happen when Shiro encountered a sexually active hollow. 

Ichigo looked anywhere but at Grimmjow, suddenly the wall behind him was so much more interesting to see. It was so weird to be told the truth by your own voice and face. He actually considered tearing open a Garganta and disappear, if he only knew how to do that in Grimmjow’s body. He hated when those blue eyes saw right through him, but right now, his own eyes where twice as worse. 

“Yeah, sorry I actually care about other beings, we can’t all be insensitive, egocentric assholes.” His words didn’t have the bite he would want them to have, but at least Grimmjow stopped looking at him with his own eyes. Ugh, he felt like he was standing naked in front of an entire classroom, same kind of shame. 

Boys, boys, enough, can I continue my explanation?” 

Ichigo would probably never know how he was able to pull that off, but Urahara shot them a look of both terrifying, enough-with-that-crap and some fond nostalgia while he watched those two idiots interact. 

“As I was saying, it was designed to split Ichigo and Shiro. It’s only for a short amount of time, nothing permanent. It works in the same way Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru used to split, a part of his soul splits off and forms its own body. I was working on a gigai for Shiro so he could have an actual body and not just a spiritual one.” 

“But because that big blue idiot touched the device- 

“Oi, who you call an idiot, you sneaky asshat! It’s your device that’s not working properly.” Grimmjow almost pissed his pants when Urahara suddenly stood behind him, he didn’t even see him move, but only felt an incredibly dark aura surrounding him. It reminded him of a thick blanket, but the kind that’s way too hot and you ended up suffocating underneath a layer of deadly softness. 

“As I was saying, Mister blue idiot, someone touched the device because he couldn’t mind his own damn business. My soul splitter is not designed to split souls from two different persons at the same time, so it ended up switching both souls.”

“But how do we switch back, I mean, can’t we just touch it again?” Ichigo looked hopeful now, but knowing Urahara, things where never this simple. 

“I’m afraid that’s impossible Ichigo-san, the two souls must be completely in tune with each other before they can switch back. And given that the two of you are like night and day, this might be difficult to achieve.” 

Grimmjow tried to stay positive but instead ended up scowling and angry. “So, because Ichigo always has to be the Jesus of the realm, and I’m just a devouring satanic hollow, basically we’re going to be stuck like this forever.” 

Ichigo wanted to be the better person here, but something snapped inside of him when Grimmjow called him Jesus. Sure, he wanted to help people, but he did bad boy things too, and there’s nothing wrong with being a good person, right? “Dickhead, try being a good decent person for once instead of attacking everyone without a reason.” Ichigo felt like a boiling kettle now, ready to explode at any moment, he didn’t care if he had to punch his own face to hurt Grimmjow, but that asshole was going to pay for his stupidity. 

“Try being a hollow, it’s in our nature to destroy shit! Besides, that fucker had it coming last time, he gave me a funny look. 

“He couldn't even see you, you idiot, normal humans can’t see hollows. You kicked him in the back and ran away laughing, really mature of you.” 

Grimmjow had enough of this bullshit, he lunged forward and tackled Ichigo to the ground. What followed was a good 10 minutes of wrestling, punching, kicking and even some biting before Urahara put an end to it. 

“Shibari Benihime!” Their struggle ended with both of them hanging upside down in a crimson red net, and Urahara rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“Put me down Kisuke! I’m not some guinea pig for your kinky Japanese bondage shit.” 

“Don’t worry Jaergerjaeques, you’re not my type, but if you keep yelling, I might try some new techniques on you.” Urahara shot him a piercing glare from under his striped hat, one that promised eternal pain if he dared to speak again. “This proves my point, you two are like night and day. I’m really tempted to just let the two of you figure this out alone, but because I'm just a noble, honest shopkeeper, I will help.” 

“Nobody thinks you’re noble or honest.” 

“Mister Kurosaki, one more word and you will spend the rest of your life as a murderous Arrancar.” 

Ichigo didn’t know if he was serious or if he was joking, but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out. 

“I will send you two to Hueco Mundo so I can work on a solution in the meantime. 

“I don't want to go home looking like this!” 

“I have a new book about the seductive art of bondage, would you prefer staying here and be my test person? Urahara actually had a glimmer of hope in his eyes that made Grimmjow think the creep really had a whole stash of bondage books and ropes. Well at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if Urahara had a complete basement with kinky stuff. I’m sure you would look wonderful, hanging upside down but naked.” 

Ichigo looked mortified, Grimmjow was in his body after all, he was sure he wouldn’t survive that kind of humiliation, nobody wants to see their own body hanging like that. “It’s okay, we go to Hueco Mundo!” Although really tempting, Grimmjow was smart enough to keep his retort to himself.

Urahara released them so he could start the preparations for the trip to Hueco Mundo.

“I will leave you two alone for a bit so I can get the portal ready, please try not to kill each other.” 

Grimmjow fidgeted around for a while, before he turned to Ichigo.

“It’s weird to hit my own face...it felt like I was fighting myself.” 

“Don’t tell me about it, I bit my own arm for fucks sake.” 

Grimmjow burst out laughing. “Always knew you were a freak, Kurosaki.” 

“Yeah and you’re the textbook example of completely normal.” Said Ichigo, flashing Grimmjow a wry smile. 

“I have to admit I wouldn’t mind doing myself. I mean, I knew I was hot, but now I can see myself from a different perspective.” 

Ichigo looked shocked, he knew Grimmjow had a rather big ego, actually, planet sized ego, but this had to be the biggest highlight of his egocentric existence. “Narcissistic asshole, that’s just weird, even by your standards. I hope you’re not actually considering that!”

Grimmjow started grinning, it wasn’t as maniacal as always because it was Ichigo’s face, but it was still borderline creepy. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find out.”

Thank the gods Urahara came back at that moment, because Ichigo didn’t want to find it out!”

“The portal is ready. I prepared some basic survival things and a way to communicate, so you two should be good to go. I told your family you’re going for a training session to Hueco Mundo, so no need to worry about them.” Urahara gave Ichigo the backpack and a small green device. 

“Thanks, Urahara. Uhm, what’s this for? He turned the peculiar device around, but couldn’t really figure out what it was. 

“This is my greatest treasure!” His voice swelled with proud. “It’s a copy of my greatest hits, a carefully selected collection of music from the wonderful eighties. I figured you two could use some entertainment since fighting is off limits.” 

Did he invent a weird soul society version of an Ipod? Ichigo didn't want to crush his happy moment, so he kept his mouth shut about that. “That's uhm, nice. So, can we go now?”

A few minutes later they emerged on the other side of the portal. “So, what are we going to do now? Maybe we can go visit Nel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and even subscribing to my story, this gives me life!
> 
> I,m a metalhead, but I have a thing for eighties music, expect more of that next time.  
> Also, Poison from Alice cooper is sooo Grimmichi, I just had to write a short story about it. (will be online somewhere next week)
> 
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
> I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name (I can just hear Grimmjow saying this)  
> Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
> I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Nel react to the events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Enjoy reading!  
> Song lyrics are bold.  
> In the conversations some sentences are Italic, italic is what they think at that moment. It will become clear when reading...I hope ;-)
> 
> Song used in this chapter  
> Rebel Yell: Billy Idol  
> I wanna dance with somebody: Whitney Houston  
> Highway to hell: AC/DC  
> Make them suffer: Cannibal Corpse

“Are you serious? I don’t want her to see me like this.” 

“Why not? I haven’t seen her in a while. When she came to the human world, I taught her how to dance, I want to go check on my pupil's progress. Ichigo straightened his back and gave Grimmjow his best, I’m-a-strict-but-fair-teacher-look. He might’ve been able to pull it off if he was in his own body, but in Grimmjow’s, it looked like he was going to murder somebody. 

“Stop making those stupid faces, if we switch back and it gets stuck in one of your ridiculous expressions, I swear I’m going to kill you! 

“Well, at least you will look fabulous when you’re killing me, I wouldn’t want to die while looking at that rape face of yours.” 

“And dancing with Nel...Thanks, now I have the mental image of you getting crushed by her big tits while she steps on your feet. 

Ichigo grimaced at the memory of those suffocating balloons. “Well to be honest, that’s close to what actually happened.” He didn't mention the broken rib when Nel bear hugged him, because he forgot to switch to his shinigami form, Ichigo rather preserved that last bit of his dignity. Grimmjow would tease him for years if he ever found out. 

“I still don’t want to go! I’m not in the mood to be teased about this stupid body switching thing for the rest of my hollow life. And since our shinigami Jesus defeated every damn enemy around here, that’s a long time to go.” He really didn’t want to deal with the bad jokes. How does it feel to finally be inside Ichigo? He could hear her already... 

“Ooh come on, we don’t have to tell her anything, just pretend you’re me and I am you. It’ll be fun. Or is the great Grimmjow Jaegerjaeques, king of the hollows, just a big chickenshit?” He crossed his arms, waiting for a reaction. 

“Fuck you, Kurosaki, I’ll show you who’s a better shinigami. I’ll be the best Ichigo she’s ever seen.” 

Grimmjow tried to smile, but deep inside he felt like a man walking to the Gallows pole. 

“Game on! Let’s see who can keep up this act. Let’s make this interesting, the loser has to dye his hair in a color the other chooses.” Ichigo definitely wanted to win, and he had the perfect color in mind. 

“Deal! Grimmjow flash stepped away before Ichigo could say anything else. “Come on Kurosaki, keep up, you’re moving like a snail.” 

“You should borrow Uryu’s glasses, I’m already 2 steps before you!” They chased and teased each other the rest of the way. Ichigo hadn’t had so much fun in months, he even began laughing out loud. It felt weird, they used to be enemies, sworn to kill each other someday. They hated each other, a deep kind of pure hatred because they were basically two sides of the same coin. Different as night and day. One born to protect, the other born out of corrupt souls, forced to consume and destroy. But their last great battle as sworn enemies taught Ichigo something. They weren’t as different as he thought. Sure, they fought for different causes, but they had a deep mutual respect for each other. Ichigo had trained hard, pushed himself to the limit, just for Grimmjow. And Grimmjow did the same for him, they wanted to be strong, be equal so they kept pushing themselves. After the war, they decided to keep fighting on a regular basis, just to keep each other sharp and focused. But Ichigo new better, they never talked about the kind of frenemy thing they had going on, there wasn’t any need to, but he could see it in Grimmjow’s eyes. Those eyes told him that he enjoyed his company just as much as Ichigo did. 

It didn’t take long before Las Noches appeared in their field of vision. The massive dome was an intimidating sight Ichigo would probably never get used to, no matter how many times he’s been here. Years had gone by since Aizen ruled here, the palace suffered a lot of damage after the quincy war but Harribel and the others had done a great job in repairing the palace and providing a place for the other survivors. Despite all that, Ichigo still felt a chill creeping up his spine when he entered the palace. 

“Itsygoooooooo! 

Before Ichigo could react, a blur of green attacked Ichigo, well, what she thought was Ichigo. 

“Okay, I can do this, how hard can it be to be Grimmjow, I just have to be the biggest asshole ever. Throw in a killer smile, some snappy remarks and a death threat or two, can’t be hard, right?” Ichigo gave himself a pep talk while Grimmjow was being crushed to death. 

 

Grimmjow’s eye twitched, his fists were clenched, and he almost broke a tooth, forcing that smile on his face. _“Okay, breath in, breath out, don’t kill her, DON’T KILL..., act niiiiiceeeee and friendly.” _His stomach twisted in agony at the thought of being nice, but this was a matter of pride, he had to win, whatever it would take. _Time to shine. _“Hi Nel, how are you? Grimmjow felt sick, he didn’t care how anybody felt.____

_____ _

“I’m happy now that I see you again!” Nel tackled Ichigo, well actually Grimmjow, in a bearhug. A deadly, soft, vice grip of love and affection. “I have so much to show you, I practiced my dance skills!” 

Nel was squeezing Grimmjow between her tits now. “Ooooh I’m so happy you’re here.” Nel squealed in delight. “Why are you so stiff Ichigo, is there something wrong?” 

Ichigo tried not to laugh. _“Don’t laugh, bite your tongue, bite it off, just...don’t...laugh...” _Ichigo tasted blood, he hoped it would be healed before they switched back.__

____

“Nel, put the shinigami down, you’re killing him with those balloons.” He felt sorry for Grimmjow, the guy looked like he was having a stroke. Eyes wide open, rigid as a plank and a big blue vein pulsing angry on his forehead. 

Actually, it was kind of fun to see your own body suffer like that. _“maybe I’m a bit of a masochist after all.”_

____

“You’re no fun, Grimmjow, I’m just happy to see Ichigo.” She pouted, but reluctantly put Ichigo’s body down. “So, did you two have fun?” She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Grimmjow, well, what she thought was Grimmjow. 

Ichigo had no idea what she meant with that, but it was probably best to be just short-tempered and snippy about it. “Kurosaki was no match for me, so I came out topping.” _Wait, that came out wrong. ___

____

Nel bursted out laughing and squeezed Ichigo’s shoulders. “Yeah I figured you wouldn't dominate Grimmjow.” 

Grimmjow just wanted to die. That stupid bitch always made insinuations about them liking each other, but now she’d gone too far. If he explained the situation to Harribel, maybe she wouldn’t be too angry when he killed Nel. 

Ichigo started grinning, he had a truly devious idea. An idea spun from the depths of hell, even Aizen would be proud of him. Grimmjow would hate him for the rest of his life for this, but he didn’t care, he just had to win that bet. “Oi, Nel, Ichigo wants to see your dance skills, maybe you can dance with him?” Ooh the look that followed was just gold. It was a mix between mortified and dumbstruck, he could almost hear Grimmjow’s braincells screaming in absolute horror. If that wasn’t enough humiliation, he threw in the absolute worst thing ever. “I got a music box from Kisuke, I’m sure that’s good for dancing?” 

That’s it! He was going to kill Ichigo as painfully and slowly as possible. Maybe slowly scratching him to death in his resurrection form? How dared the little fucker do that to him, he couldn’t dance, and he never in his life wanted to dance either. And of all the people to dance with, it had to be Nel, he couldn’t stand her happy, silly, over the top attitude. Every fiber in his body screamed NO, but he had to do this if he wanted to keep up this act. “Sure, let’s do this.” _I’m fucked... _Grimmjow tried to put a smile on his face but failed miserably.__

____

Nel didn’t notice his miserable state, she was already running to her room to go get her dance dress. 

When she was out of sight, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his throat, “Fuck you Kurosaki, If I survive this, I’m going to paint the walls of my room with your blood. 

“Kinky! I’m looking forward to that.” Ichigo winked at Grimmjow, just to push his buttons some more. He was sure Grimmjow would spontaneously combust before this body switching thing was over. And Ichigo would make sure he was the cause of Grimmjow’s demise, because, that’s what frenemies are for. 

“Go stretch those pretty legs kitty, Nel is coming back.” 

“You’re so lucky I don’t want to destroy my own body.” He gritted his teeth in a silent but deadly fury. 

Nel came back in a stunning cocktail dress, not that Grimmjow would ever appreciate the beauty of clothes. It was a sea green strapless dress, a shade darker than her hair, that accentuated her waist and hugged her well curved hips. She twirled around to show her dress. 

“So, what do you think of it?” Her honey brown eyes looked at Ichigo, actually Grimmjow, like a sweet little puppy asking for attention. Grimmjow hated puppy’s, but he had to pretend he was Kurosaki, so that meant giving the damn pup some attention. 

“You...you look fine.” _I feel like I’m going to puke...again. ___

____

“Fine, what do you mean, just fine?” Nel was confused. “Ichigo, are you okay, you’re not so cheerful today. Did the big blue meanie hurt you?” 

Shit, this was hard, she was on to something. “No, no, I’m... just exhausted from fighting. You look wonderful Nelly.” _Ooh I really want to kill her. ___

____

Nel winked again. “Yeah, fighting...sure. So, what music do we have?” 

Ichigo took the device out of Grimmjow’s pocket. He reminded himself to be rude and uninterested, he couldn’t forget he was in Grimmjow’s body after all. “Don’t know, Urahara gave me this device, let’s see how this works.” The music player had a small red button on top, must be the power button, he figured. Ichigo pressed the button. 

The strange device sputtered to live. It gave a recorded intro speech: Welcome to Urahara’s music program. This device measures the mood of the people and plays appropriate music. Just point at someone and the music will play. End message. 

Ichigo found this rather ingenious, at first, he thought it was just a normal mp3 thing, but off course, Urahara never made anything just normal. 

“Let’s give this a try.” He pointed the device at Nel. The machine did a quick scan and started playing. 

**Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door **  
******Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor **  
******She said, come on baby, I got a license for love **  
******And if it expires, pray help from above **  
******Because **  
******In the midnight hour she cried, more, more, more **  
**With a rebel yell she cried, more, more, more **********

********** **

********

“Oooh that’s a nice song.” Nel started moving and swinging to the music. “Try another one Grimmy! This is fun!” 

**Clock strikes upon the hour **  
******And the sun begins to fade **  
******Still enough time to figure out **  
******How to chase my blues away **  
******I've done alright up to now **  
******It's the light of day that shows me how **  
**And when the night falls, loneliness calls******

********** **

********

**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody **  
******I wanna feel the heat with somebody **  
******Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody **  
**With somebody who loves me **********

********** **

********** **

“Iiiiiiiiieeee, a slow one, dance with me Ichi.” She grabbed Ichigo(actually Grimmjow) by the wrist and twirled him around like he was some Disney princess. She proceeded the dance with smothering Grimmjow between her tits and slow dancing through the throne room. 

Grimmjow looked like he was going to die, Ichigo saw him mouth KILL ME, every time he passed him by. 

Although Ichigo was enjoying Grimmjow’s suffering, he decided to change the music. “Let’s try Ichigo’s musical mood.” Ichigo pointed the device at his own body, it did a quick scan and started playing. 

**I'm on the highway to hell **  
******On the highway to hell **  
******Highway to hell **  
**I'm on the highway to hell **********

********** **

****

Ichigo had to bite his tongue again, Grimmjow was really suffering. “let’s try another one.” 

**Suffer ******

********

********

**Extreme pain is what they need to feel for the rest of their lives **  
******Misery and Despair leaves their souls when infinity ends **  
**Let them taste the wrath as the agony consumes them **********

********** **

********** **

Nel paused her dance moves to look at Ichigo. “What’s wrong Ichi? You look pale and you’re shaking. Don’t you like to dance with me?” She looked like a kicked puppy now, ready to tear up any moment. 

Grimmjow couldn’t answer, he was still shell shocked by the twirling around and the tit smothering. 

She turned around and grabbed Grimmjow’s body by the collar. “What have you done with Ichi, he’s all fucked up thanks to you.” I’m going to kick you into the Menos forest If you don’t answer quickly.” Her eyes were burning with hate now. 

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat, he was getting scared of her. 

“I'm going to Cero your ass Grimmjow, answer me!” 

For a moment he considered dying would be better instead of losing the bet. He changed his mind when he saw her prepare a cero, she wasn’t kidding! 

“Nel, stop! It’s me, Ichigo!” 

“Don’t trick me Grimmjow, I’m not going to believe something so stupid.” 

“No, really, we had an accident at Urahara’s place, put me down and we’ll explain everything.” 

“I won the bet Ichigo! When we get back, I’m dying your hair blue!” 

Ichigo scoffed, “the image of you twirling around is well worth that humiliation, princess!” 

Nel was tapping her foot now. “Well, explain, I’m waiting.” 

Ichigo retold the story of the device Urahara invented, and what happened after Grimmjow touched it. 

Nel was convulsing in a fit of laughter, tears spilling all over her face as she gasped for breath. 

“You...haha...touched his...hollow...bwahahahaaa....hole...! Oooh please do it again, I want to see it!” 

Ichigo grinnend. “Yeah sure, come take a look.” 

“Really? Yessss!” With a smile on her face, she ran to Ichigo. 

Ichigo traced the edge of his hollow hole with his index finger. A wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Nel watched intently, like a lab student watching an experiment. He slowly dipped a finger inside. Nel watched in awe as Ichigo continued his exploration. Grimmjow could only watch in horror as they continued their weird sexual science experiment on HIS body. 

“Ooh, can I try touching it?” Ichigo lifted his finger and motioned her to go ahead. Nel let her hand roam over Ichigo’s stomach before she dipped her finger inside in one swift motion. Ichigo buckled his knees and let out a moan. 

“S... slow down Nel....s... sensitive.” 

She looked a bit guilty about it. “Sorry Ichi, maybe we can try it together?” She grabbed Ichigo’s hand and they traced the hole together. 

Grimmjow was absolutely fuming now. He was red as a beet and ready to explode. “STOP MOLESTING MY BODY YOU FREAKS!” 

Ichigo and Nel simultaneously looked up, both looking like a pair of horny idiots, neither of them new what they did wrong and why Grimmjow was shouting. 

“I have enough of this crap!” He grabbed Ichigo and dragged him to his own room. “We need to figure out how to fix this. “Leave us alone Nel!” 

“Fine, I have to go help Harribel anyway. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a skipped scene to the third chapter, I originally skipped this one because I felt bad for Grimmjow, but after a comment, it's back in. It's at the ending when Nel wants to touch Ichigo's hole. 
> 
> Well, chapter 4 is ready and 5 is halfway done.  
> Italics is thoughts and Bold is songlyrics  
> Songs in this chapter:  
> I hate myself for loving you-Joan Jett  
> Should I stay or should I go-The Clash  
> Poison-Alice Cooper
> 
> Also, don't kill me for the ending of this chapter, I promise 5 will be out soon. 
> 
> I want to thank Rookandheron for being my support and beta reader, I love you woman XD

Grimmjow dumped ichigo on his bed. “What the hell, Kurosaki! What where you even thinking? You can’t just do that with my body, I mean, how would you feel if I started jerking your dick off?”

Ichigo had never seen Grimmjow so angry before. He was furious, his whole body was trembling with rage. “Okay, I’m sorry... I won’t do it anymore, I just...like the feeling of touching your body, you know, the hollow hole and stuff. Ichigo averted his eyes, he didn’t want to see his own face judging him again.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Grimmjow crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously. 

“N-never mind” He had to change the subject, Ichigo felt his palms go sweaty and this whole talk while sitting on Grimmjow’s bed, started to feel really awkward.

“So, about the jerking off, are we talking about you jerking off in my body, or did you want to jerk your own dick off?” Just a change of subject, he told himself.  _Don’t_ _envision him actually jerking you off...TOO LATE..._  Ichigo tried to shake his head to get that disturbing but quite arousing scene out of his head. _Imagine how that strong hand would_ _wrap_ _around it, how he would slowly pump up and...NO, STOP THINKING!_  

Grimmjow roared, the sound of his laugher echoed through the palace. His whole body was convulsing and a tear escaped his eye. “Bwahaha...Kurosaki...You freak! It took him a few minutes before he was able to form coherent sentences again. “And you call me out for wanting to do myself, you’re even worse.” Grimmjow looked him in the eye, well, his own eyes. “That’s what I like about you, Kurosaki, everybody thinks you’re a saint, but deep down, you’re a dirty freak. We aren’t that different you know.” He had to avert his eyes, he couldn’t stand it any longer, those piercing blue orbs were seeing right true him. 

Ichigo didn’t know how to react to that. Did his former enemy just admit that he actually liked something about him? He stared at Grimmjow like he just sprouted a second head. Ichigo had to come up with something, anything really, he had to get rid of this strange sexual atmosphere. It was probably just a side effect from the body switching, anybody would feel weird after spending so much time in another body, right?

“Any idea how we’re going to fix this? I don’t want to live the rest of my life with that mask on my face, it’s itchy.”  Ichigo scratched the side of the mask, it was really annoying him. “Ugh, how do you deal with that itch all day?”

Grimmjow shrugged, “well, you get used to it, I guess. Let’s just get out of this room and into the desert, get some fresh air to clear our heads and think about how the fuck we’re going to fix this.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” 

Ichigo tried to smile, grabbed his backpack and followed Grimmjow. The build- up tension in his muscles started to disappear as he set foot into the desert. 

Ichigo took a deep breath and inhaled the cool breeze of Hueco Mundo, his nose flared and he felt his whole body relax. Probably a side effect again he told himself, but he truly felt at home here. Ichigo let his eyes roam over the vast nightly horizon, he really needed his own body back, he felt too comfortable in Grimmjow's body and he was doubting, if that was a good sign like some brotherly soul bonding thing, or if it totally freaked him out. He briefly considered asking Grimmjow if he felt the same, but he wasn't in the mood for an ass beating if Grimmjow didn't share the same thoughts. Ichigo tried to clear his head, all those weird feelings were confusing him too much. A sudden smack to the head jerked him out of his thoughts. 

“Oi, Ichigo, you keep spacing out. Is being in my hot body freaking you out too much?” Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. “No, seriously, what's wrong? You’re awfully quiet since we entered the palace, I almost miss your fiery attitude.” Said Grimmjow, elbowing Ichigo in the ribs.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. “I'm okay, I was just trying to come up with a solution.” He was usually a very shitty liar, he couldn't hide anything, last year he totally ruined Yuzu and Karin's secret birthday party because of his inability to lie. Yuzu had taken Ichigo on a shopping trip and during their ice-cream break, he told her all about the party they had planned, he just couldn’t resist that sweet pleading puppy look she gave him. They learned a valuable lesson that day, don't include Ichigo in secret plans. But in Grimmjow's body he didn't have to worry about his body language giving him away, he was pretty sure the guy wasn't even capable of blushing or other subtle expressions. 

“So, where are we going? It’s the first time I’m here without having to rescue people, or kicking someone’s ass. I want to go sightseeing.” 

“There’s nothing here but endless dunes of sand, what do you expect to see here? I can show you the shopping mall, or our famous ancient architecture, or maybe you want to go to the park?” Grimmjow waved his arm around to point at the imaginary tourists' spots. 

Ichigo pointed his thumbs up. “Hey, you practiced your sarcasm, good for you! Well, we can just keep standing here and wait till we take root or you show me around, there has to be SOMETHING to see, right?”

Grimmjow thought about it for a while before he answered: “we can go to the Menos forest, there’s a nice crystal lake inside. The other hollows tend to avoid this place, so we should be good without our swords.” 

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s arm. “Yes, take me on a date to the pretty lake!” Humor, he told himself, just some silly fun. Two guys going to a lake is nothing like a date.  _Great job Ichigo_ , he thought, _let’s just raise the tension instead of lowering._

Grimmjow didn’t know how to react to that comment, Kurosaki was just joking, right? All they ever did was fight, there was no way Kurosaki would actually want to hang out with him. They weren’t friends after all, but he had to admit they weren’t exactly enemies either. Who in their right mind would want to do stuff with a hollow, he was only good enough for fighting and destroying shit. But all those Saturday's spending time together and fighting each other, it had to mean something else besides just practicing skills. Grimmjow’s head hurt, he had to stop thinking about that stupid shit, there was just no way that could be true. He really needed his own body back, things where getting too awkward.

He tried to put some kind of smile on his face. “Yeah, a date- let's go.” 

It didn’t take long before they reached the entrance to the Menos forest, they had to squeeze their way in through a narrow crack hidden between a rocky outcrop. It took them a few seconds to adjust to the atmosphere since the Reishi concentration was thicker down there. Neither of them wanted to say something, but they both hated the suffocating silence. After a while the silence between them became unbearable. 

“Hey, I think I’ve been here before, this place looks familiar” Ichigo walked closer to some of the crystal trees and brushed his hand over them. “I stumbled into this place once when I came for Orihime.” 

“The boob princess?” Grimmjow snorted. “With your sense of direction, I wouldn’t be surprised if your stupid ass fell down a hole and landed in this forest. It takes a special kind of orange idiot to get lost on a rescue mission.”

Ichigo laughed. “Well, to be honest, that’s exactly what happened.” Ichigo shoulder bumped Grimmjow. “And because you’re in my body now, you have to deal with my stupid ass.” Ichigo wondered why it was so hard to just have a normal conversation, the teasing and bickering came natural for them, but besides that, they didn’t have anything to talk about. It made him sad and he couldn’t understand why, they should be rivals after all, they weren’t meant to be friends- or even something more maybe. 

Ichigo was so lost in thoughts, he slammed right into a wall of his own rock-hard back muscles.

“Fuck that hurts!” He groaned and rubbed his sore nose. “Why did you stop so abruptly, at least give me some warning.” 

“Well, you have my eyes, I know they can see perfect, so just watch where you’re going.” Grimmjow raised his arm and pointed straight forward. “And the lake is right there, that’s why I stopped, dumbass. So, what’s the plan now? Take a fucking stroll around it?”

Ichigo sighed and dropped to his knees. “I- I don’t know, let’s have some fun and relax a bit.” 

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, “you want to have some fun, and your idea of fun is being stuck in a cave like forest with a hollow?” 

Technically, I’m the hollow at this point and Urahara said something about our souls have to be in sync for swapping back, since fighting is not going to help, what do you want to do then?” 

“Tch- Fine!” Grimmjow huffed and sat across Ichigo. “Let’s relax, do you still have that music thingy, that could be fun?” 

“Yeah I think so.” Ichigo grabbed his backpack and took the device out. He pushed the power button, the intro message started playing, but this time he noticed a small switch on the side. He pushed the switch, another message played: This is Urahara’s shuffle mode, it plays the music you need, place the device in the middle of the room, Works on voice command:  NEXT/BACK/REPEAT/PAUZE/PLAY. End message. 

Ichigo put the device on the ground and crossed his arms. “Let’s see what happens, PLAY.”

**_I hate myself for loving you_**    
**_Can't break free from the things that you do_**    
**_I wanna walk but I run back to you_**    
**_That's why I hate myself for lovin' you_**

Ichigo groaned, he rubbed his hand through his blue hair,  _damn Grimmjow’s hair is really soft._

“Really Urahara, you fucker, can’t you invent something not creepy and weird for once.” 

“NEXT.”

**_Darling you got to let me know_**    
**_Should I stay or should I go?_**    
**_If you say that you are mine_**    
**_I'll be here 'til the end of time_**    
**_So you got to let me know_**    
**_Should I stay or should I go?_**

“Oooh kami, I can totally imagine Urahara singing this in his bathroom.” 

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo in horror, his eyes wide open, pupils blown wide. “Thanks, Ichigo, I just envisioned Urahara dancing naked in his shower, I’m going to have nightmares about that hairy fucker singing into a shampoo bottle." 

“Trust me on this, he’s not hairy, he waxes.” 

“I’m sure I’m going to regret this, but how do you know that?”

“I walked in on him and Yoruichi once. Urahara was strapped to a table and she was pouring hot wax all over his chest. Those screams combined with the sight of a maniacal grinning Yoruichi still haunts me to this day.” Ichigo shook his head to get rid of the terrifying memory. “Okay, NEXT.”

**_Your cruel device_**    
**_Your blood, like ice_**    
**_One look, could kill_**    
**_My pain, your thrill_**

Grimmjow tilted his head, “Hey, I kinda like this one.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Off course you do, thrilling pain, what more do you want.”

**_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_**    
**_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_**    
**_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_**    
**_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_**    
**_You're poison, running through my veins_**    
**_You're poison_**    
**_I don't want to break these chains_**

“Never mind, PAUZE. Stupid music box, I swear I’m going to kill Kisuke when we get back.”

Ichigo threw the box to the side. He smirked and turned to Grimmjow. “Hey, about the doing yourself thing, were you serious? 

“Well, you can’t blame me, I am really hot.” He grinned, but deep down he felt unsure. “Are you attracted to yourself Kurosaki, always knew you had a big ego.” 

Ichigo felt his heart hammering through his chest, he was sweating and his hands were shaking, but he really wanted to try this, once in a lifetime experience, he told himself. Ichigo locked eyes with Grimmjow, and before he could think, his lips where pressed on Grimmjow’s, well, on his own lips.  _This is weird, kissing myself, but kinda hot._

Grimmjow froze, he didn’t know how to react. Was this some kind of game? 

“I-uhm-what-what are you doing Kurosaki? 

Ichigo wasn’t sure what to say, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, not like somebody actually plans to kiss his former enemy. He collected every fiber of courage in his body before he dared looking at Grimmjow again, but somehow, seeing his own face was even harder. 

Cerulean blue eyes looked into earthy brown ones. “Maybe we can explore this body switching thing, have some fun together.  

Grimmjow’s shoulders slumped, his lips curled down, he felt disappointed. “So, you just want to experiment on yourself, right?”

Ichigo looked at him, this was hard to say, he didn’t want to push Grimmjow away. “No, I really want to..kiss you...” He hoped Grimmjow wasn’t going to murder him or never speak to him again or even worse, never wanted to fight him again.

Grimmjow’s eyebrows disappeared into his orange hairline, “why would you want that?” He scoffed, “I thought you were into the orange boob princess.” Grimmjow couldn’t get his hopes up, he was a hollow, Ichigo a shinigami, it was just not possible. 

Ichigo glanced away, “Gross, Orihime is like a sister to me, besides, boobs are overrated.” He turned his head, catching Grimmjow’s gaze again. This was so hard to do, he sucked at the whole feelings stuff. “I like fighting you, you’re the only one who kicks my ass without holding back. You’re the only one who sees that dark, hollow part inside of me and isn’t afraid of it” Ichigo tried to smile again. “Guess what Jaegerjaeques, you’re not bad company after all.”

“So, let me get this straight. You, the savior of the realms, wants to have me, a hollow." Grimmjow’s lips turned into a smile. “I always knew you made terrible decisions Kurosaki.” He winked at Ichigo. "But that’s what I like about you, that bad part.”

The next thing Grimmjow's mind registered, were his own lips pressed firmly on his mouth. He made a mental note about how surprisingly soft his own lips where, and he wondered what else he was going to discover before this ordeal was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the next chapter?  
> All aboooooaaaard the smut train, and it's going to be a bumpy ride ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just over 3200 words of smut XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut ;-) 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: I was made for loving you-Kiss

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow onto his back before he threw a leg over him to straddle his hips. A strong hand grabbed in his orange hair. Why is grabbing my own hair so arousing? He trailed soft open mouth kisses along Grimmjow’s neck before he leaned in for a more passionate kiss on the lips. 

And then, there was the awful sound of skin tearing open.

“Ouch, you idiot, watch it! You’re scraping my skin off with that mask.”

“That’s it! This isn’t working.” Grimmjow pushed a stunned Ichigo off his lap and sat back up.

Ichigo visibly paled. “What do you mean ‘this isn’t working?’ You’re telling me you're not into guys after all.” Ichigo scowled “You could’ve told me earlier, asshole. But no, you just let me kiss you again.”

Grimmjow shot forward and grabbed Ichigo by his throat. “Shut up for once, and stop jumping to conclusions.” He pressed him against a tree, the rough crystal burning the skin on Ichigo’s back. Before Ichigo could retort, a hot tongue invaded his mouth, he could feel his body shivering slightly under the pressure of rough hands roaming over his body.  A moan escaped Ichigo’s lips when Grimmjow momentarily seized his exploration.

“You’ve got to let me finish talking Kurosaki. I wanted to switch positions, that’s all.” 

Ichigo smiled. “Oh...” So, we can still do this, I mean, you’re not going to run away or something like that?”

“Grimmjow sighed. “Ooh for fucks sake... Just shut up and let me kiss you, dumbass.” 

Grimmjow practically devoured Ichigo. His tongue wrestled for dominance, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. The kiss broke for a split second before Grimmjow dove back in, his skillful tongue licking along the edge of the mask, he bit down on Ichigo’s bottom lip.  _Kissing your own face_ _shouldn’t be this arousing, but damn...this is hot._

Ichigo felt his entire body buckle under the assault, he moaned wantonly when Grimmjow traced the mask with his tongue. “Oh-fuck- do that again!” 

Grimmjow started grinning. “I have a better idea, Kurosaki.” He sucked on ichigo's collarbone before biting down onto his shoulder. He loved the cries of pain and pleasure escaping Ichigo’s lips. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo’s waist while his other slowly slid lower, scraping nails along Ichigo’s back. 

He dipped his fingers in.

Ichigo cried out as his senses overload, he writhed in pleasure, his body firmly pressed against Grimmjow’s. Every nerve in his body felt like a blazing inferno, the flames licking and burning their way through his body.  His broken moans echoed through the forest. Oooh fuck-that's-fuuuuck-Grimm! 

Grimmjow paused, his lips barely touching Ichigo’s ear. “Tell me what you want...Ichigo.”

Ichigo almost spend his load when he heard his name in such a sinful way. Grimmjow’s voice sounded like an incubus whispering a curse of sexual pleasure, it made his dick twitch in excitement.

“I want you…I want you to fuck me. Ichigo's gaze was fixed on Grimmjow's, his own piercing blue eyes silently challenging him to completely ravage him.

Grimmjow shuddered at the thought, part of him craved the feeling of sweat covered bodies pressed against each other. He wanted nothing more than to be engulfed by that tight heat, but another part of him doubted. 

“This is going to change everything between us Kurosaki, and I don’t think I can do that touchy fluffy boyfriend stuff.” He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if Ichigo would turn him down because of that.

Ichigo rubbed a hand through his blue hair, before the corners of his mouth slowly turned up. “I don't expect fluffy boyfriend stuff, that's not what I want, I never wanted a normal human life. I can be myself around you without holding back, that’s all I need.”

“But, I'm a hollow, I can’t change that.” Grimmjow briefly wondered if fooling around with a Shinigami was some unforgivable crime against Soul Society.

“I know you are, but I don’t care, I like that raw and wild part of you. Things don’t have to change between us, I still want to kick your ass six ways from Sunday, but I also want to-”

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo, “yeah, you want to have your brains fucked out, I know.” He grabbed Ichigo by the hip, pulling him closer, and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and laughed. “I’m going to fuck my own body...that’s...interesting.”

“Ichigo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms “Is my king afraid of a challenge?” Ichigo instantly regretted his taunt, the last thing he saw was his own face deviously grinning at him before he got tackled to the ground. 

Grimmjow was on him like a hungry lion devouring his prey, his last restrictions falling as he heard that word, nothing could hold him back now. He ripped Ichigo’s jacket off while he shimmied out of his own shihakusho. He moaned when his naked flesh finally touched Ichigo's defined chest. Everything felt so burning hot and oversensitive without his Hierro, it was almost too much to bare. He grabbed Ichigo’s blue hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat, slowly sucking and kissing his way up from the collarbone to Ichigo’s lips. Grimmjow pressed further into him, his straining erection desperate for some attention. 

Grimmjow groaned against Ichigo’s neck. “Get rid of those pants, I need to feel you!” 

Ichigo stripped his pants off, he was shocked to see his massive erect member, it was already aching and throbbing, precum drooling from its tip. It was such a weird and otherworldly feeling to see a strange dick in your pants. It was shaped differently, slightly curving up, where his own dick just proudly stood forward. Prominent veins hugged the length of it, as to emphasize its size. Even its head was shaped slightly different than his own. Damn, I wouldn’t mind choking on that.

Grimmjow tilted his head. “Kurosaki, stop staring at my dick, I know it’s huge, but don’t get used to it, I want it back.

Ichigo snapped out of his short daydream. “S-sorry, I was just thinking about something.” He averted his eyes, hoping Grimmjow wouldn’t push it further. 

“Ooh, am I not interesting enough? Or were you thinking about something perverted?” He wondered what Ichigo would be capable of, what would turn him on. 

The look in Ichigo’s eyes gave him away. 

“Oh, perverted it is, so, are going to tell me what you want to do? He ghosted his lips over Ichigo’s, sharing a breath between their lips, before he bit down on his bottom lip. “Tell me what’s on your dirty mind”, he bit on Ichigo’s earlobe, “or I’m going to have to punish you.” 

Something switched in Ichigo’s mind at that moment. He didn’t know If it was the biting or the way Grimmjow was slowly grinding his hips onto his dick, but all bets were off now.

His ocean blue eyes stared straight into Grimmjow’s chocolate brown orbs. “I was just thinking about how I would gladly choke on that dick of yours, guess I will have to settle for mine instead until we switch back.” 

Grimmjow didn’t know how Ichigo managed to do that, but the look he gave him send shivers all over his body. It was the same defiant look he had when in battle, like those eyes were going to destroy and heal him at the same time. Although he was in Grimmjow’s body now, the way those blue eyes pierced through him was still very much like Kurosaki. It stirred something in him, and he wasn’t sure if it was anger or passion. 

Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo’s ear. “Well, what are you waiting for? Suck my dick Kurosaki.” 

“Take your underwear off and lay down on your side.” 

Ichigo had a dominant tone in his voice, it made Grimmjow feel on edge and incredibly turned on at the same moment. He stripped out of his boxers, and proceeded to lay down. 

Ichigo took place in a sixty-nine-position next to Grimmjow.

“What are you doing Kurosaki?” Grimmjow had some doubt in his voice, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

“We’re going to do this as equals, I’m sucking your dick, while you can suck mine-your own- ugh whatever, you know what I mean.” 

Grimmjow had never done this before, sure he had sucked some dick before, but never like this. It made him incredibly aroused. 

Within seconds they both were in the right position, in the middle of the ground, at a lake in the Menos forest. There was a deep quiet surrounding the lake, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their heads bobbing up and down over each other’s rock-hard dicks. Grimmjow moaned and hummed every time Ichigo’s mouth sucked and moved up and down. His tongue licked skillfully along the tip before giving a hard suck on his head. 

Grimmjow never felt anything like this before, the waves of pleasure rushed through his body, every torturous slow suck from Ichigo felt so intense, so burning hot, almost too hot. 

His whole body felt like pins and needles, it was almost too much to bare, yet so arousing. He wondered if Kurosaki would mind if he kept his body for a while. 

Grimmjow wouldn’t last very long if Ichigo continued like this. He released Ichigo’s dick with an obscene popping sound and guided Ichigo onto his back. 

Grimmjow crawled over Ichigo’s naked body, his straining erection pressed up against Ichigo’s. A hunger surfaced inside him, the need to devour Ichigo completely, to give it all to him. Their lips crashed together again in a frenzy of tongue and teeth. 

“Will you shut the fuck up already! Grimmjow growled in anger. 

Ichigo blinked his eyes and stared at him. “I didn't say anything.”

Grimmjow shook his head. “No, not you, Kurosaki, your ghostly white other half keeps shouting perverted things in my head, and I don't need his advice. Does he always do that?”

“Oh, you mean Shiro, yeah he is rather perverted.” Ichigo tried to hold back a laugh as he remembered a particular kinky bondage idea from Shiro. “Tell him If he behaves and Urahara makes him a Gigai, he can join us next time.” Ichigo was looking forward to that, because it was one of the main reasons why he wanted a body for Shiro, fooling around in your own mindscape wasn’t enough.

Grimmjow laughed “he says he heard you, he accepts the deal if you agree on the bondage, do I want to know what this is about?” 

“That is something between Shiro and me.” Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow’s orange hair and pulled him down, his lips kissing him gently now while he searched for the burning temper In Grimmjow’s dark brown eyes, that wild animalistic part, the strong and brave warrior within, it was the only thing he could do to make this less awkward. 

Ichigo’s breath hitched as Grimmjow pumped his hand along the shaft of his erection. His other hand roamed over Ichigo’s body, tracing the edge of his hollow hole before he let his fingers slide across the scar on Ichigo’s chest. He used to hate that scar, it was the proof of his failure, but he wore it with pride now because it was a part of Ichigo carved into him. 

He continued his exploration, teasing a nipple along the way before he reached Ichigo’s mask, HIS mask. Grimmjow pressed his fingers against Ichigo’s lips, silently asking for entry. 

Ichigo eagerly sucked on Grimmjow’s fingers, his tongue swirling around the digits as he kept his gaze fixated on Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow was mesmerized by those electric blue eyes, a carnal lust burning inside those pools of liquid blue fire, it stirred an untamable desire as he watched Ichigo prepare his fingers. A soft moan escaped his lips as he removed his fingers from that sinfully delicious mouth.

He released Ichigo’s member so he could hold Ichigo’s hips down as he slipped a finger between the cheeks. He started to blush as he teased a finger over that tight hole, pressing down slowly. This would be the first time something would enter HIS ass, and it made him feel weird although he wasn’t in his own body. 

“Stop teasing me and do something.” Ichico wailed.

That was all the encouragement Grimmjow needed, he pressed forward, his finger slipping torturously slow past that tight ring of muscle. 

Ichigo grimaced. “Fuck, that's tight…” 

“Relax, Kurosaki, it's been a while.” He was not going to tell him he was a virgin back there, that was too embarrassing. 

Grimmjow eased his finger all the way in, his eyes fixed on Ichigo as he started trusting back and forth. Everything was so hot and smooth inside, he relished in the feeling of that tight muscle ring clamping down on his finger every time he moved. 

Ichigo’s back arched of the sand as Grimmjow brushed over that special spot. A warmth pooled from his pelvis, slowly rising up to the surface with every stroke of his finger, it crashed in waves of pleasure through his body. “Ooh-fuck, Grimm, that’s-fuck...ooh- right THERE! 

Grimmjow groaned, the sight of his own body convulsing in pleasure aroused him in ways he couldn’t even comprehend. 

“Grimmjow, stop teasing me! Just shove it in already.” Ichigo whimpered. 

“Didn’t know you were such an impatient little slut, Kurosaki.” He grinned, “I’m trying to enjoy the sight of my own ass sucking a finger in, and I think you’ll need some more prep.” 

Ichigo sighed, nobody ever saw this dark side of him, but they were already long past that stage of initial shame.

“I-I love it rough, and I can handle pain.” He kept his eyes focused on Grimmjow, “and if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to do this without you.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, he withdrew his finger, stroked some more spit over his straining member and leaned forward, the tip of his cock pressing up against Ichigo’s tight entrance. He kissed and nipped his way up along Ichigo’s neck. 

“I’ll show you rough”, Grimmjow growled in his ear. He grabbed Ichigo’s blue hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat, the tip of his cock slowly easing forward as he bit down on Ichigo’s neck.

He gave Ichigo a moment to adjust, before he slammed his hips forward.

Ichigo cried out, his broken moans a mix of pain and pleasure cutting through the silence. 

“Oh-fuck, yes, do that again!” 

Everything felt so different in Grimmjow’s body, he loved some pain during sex, but now, it felt like an all-consuming addiction. Every sharp thrust from Grimmjow, the nails dug harshly in his hips, the teeth marks littered over his body, every sting of pain rushed through him like a shot of drugs. He wanted more, faster, needed harder. The need to be destroyed completely was overwhelming. 

Grimmjow pulled back almost completely, he guided Ichigo's leg over his shoulder and snapped his hips harshly forward again, earning a pleasured note from Ichigo. He had to bite back a moan every time he felt Ichigo clench down on him. Everything felt too hot, too intense and it was almost unbearable. He felt the slick sweat running off their bodies, the salty taste of Ichigo when he kissed his neck, even his fingers felt like they were burning with every touch of skin. All those sensations made him feel real, feel truly alive. 

“Oh fuck...Ichigo..you feel so good”, Grimmjow groaned as he angled his hips and kept hitting that sweet spot. 

“Yes, Grimm, right there...oh fuck...harder!” Ichigo cried out his name like a mantra, again and again.

Grimmjow’s thrusts became longer and harder. He arched his back, reveling in the feeling of those nails scraping down his back. He nipped along Ichigo’s thigh as he carried on his relentless assault. 

He felt the pressure slowly building up in his body, like a fire slowly rising to the surface.

Ichigo moaned Grimmjow’s name with every hard trust, he pumped his own dick up and down so he could chase after his own high, the tension building up with every stroke and thrust against his prostate. 

And then everything around them was engulfed in an explosion of orange and blue light, a weird tingling crashed over their bodies.

Ichigo screamed in confusion. “What the hell is happening?” He looked down at Grimmjow, who stared wide eyed at him, mouth slightly agape. He noticed things had changed. 

“Hey, we switched back! Grimmjow, what's wrong? Oh fuck...did I kill you?” 

“M-move Kurosaki!” 

“What do you mean...” It took Ichigo a moment to realize his own dick was now inside Grimmjow.

“I’m so sorry Grimm...” With a look of horror on his face, he tried to withdraw as quick as he could. 

Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ichigo’s waist and pulled him closer again. “I told you to move... Ichigo” He couldn’t actually say it out loud, but his eyes pleaded him to continue fucking.

Ichigo resumed his pace, slow at first, but it soon became a relentless pounding again. He loved the look in Grimmjow’s blue eyes, like he was being fucked into oblivion. Ichigo leaned forward, stealing a kiss as he moaned. He slid his tongue against Grimmjow’s, before he moved on to lick on the mask. 

Grimmjow pumped his dick in tune with Ichigo’s trusts. He had never done this before, giving up control like that, but with Ichigo, it just felt right. This wasn’t submitting, this was mutually respecting each other. 

Ichigo was thrusting faster now, as he kept hitting that spot. It pushed them both closer to the edge. Grimmjow’s back arched as the tension kept building up, his muscles clenching around Ichigo’s dick as he approached his peak.

Ichigo remembered something as he felt his own orgasm building up from his pelvis. He pressed his hand forward, through that silky darkness. It was enough to send him over the edge as he saw Grimmjow come undone. 

Grimmjow came with a load roar, every muscle in his body drawn taut and nerves on fire, his hands clawing into Ichigo’s back as he writhed upon the sand. He felt like he was drowning into pleasure as his cum spilled between them, it was all too much and for a moment he blacked out. 

Ichigo moved off of Grimmjow, who was still gasping for breath.

“Holy fuck...that was...intense.” Grimmjow groaned, still enjoying the aftermath of his pleasure.

“Ichigo smiled, “yeah that was pretty intense...” 

Grimmjow grimaced as he tried to stand up. “Fuck...Kurosaki, if you ever decide to go with minimal prep again, make sure it’s your own ass that gets pounded. 

“I didn’t hear you complain, you’re were the one shouting ‘move!’ He grinned at Grimmjow. “So, what’s next? 

Grimmjow shot him a devilish grin, he tilted Ichigo’s chin up and crashed their lips together again. 

“Since you’re the one without a sore ass, I suggest we go for round two.” 

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer, his body almost melting into his touch. 

“I feel like we have to thank Urahara somehow for this.” Ichigo couldn’t help but think that the crazy scientist was responsible for all of this. 

Grimmjow snorted, “what do you want to do, send a thank you note?” 

They were startled by a cracking sound coming from Ichigo’s backpack. 

**I was made for** **lovin** **' you baby**    
**You were made for** **lovin** **' me**    
**And I can't get enough of you baby**    
**Can you get enough of** **me**

They shared the same horrified look. “On second thought, let’s kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it's the end :-(  
> I had so much fun writing this crazy adventure.  
> The smut scenes were hard to write, I kept forgetting they switched bodies, had to go back to change eye and hair color again, it confused the hell out of me.  
> Special thanks to Rookandheron for the shove it in line XD And for all her patience and enthusiasm every time I teased her with another smutty paragraph.
> 
> I'm planning on more adventures in this timeline, some sort of continuation of their relationship, I promised Shiro something ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate comments and kudos. Constructive criticism is also very welcome.  
> 


End file.
